


NB

by gypsyweaver



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Poetry, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyweaver/pseuds/gypsyweaver
Summary: I wrote a poem for seekwill's remarkable Beelzebub in Pretend to be Nice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	NB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pretend to Be Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536805) by [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/pseuds/seekwill). 



NB

She was the badass, the rebel,  
the small weirdo--the freak  
who lit up under a  
no-smoking sign.

Double vickies to a world  
that threw ice on every  
damned thing that kept  
her warm.

Rough-hewn, all planes  
and angles, leather without  
lace, kohl-lined and  
carmine--the girl with

a razorblade on a silver  
chain around her neck  
to carve away the parts  
that didn't fit in her

Sunday dress.

Bleed enough and you hit ink,  
cover your skin in your  
truth, child. Take blades  
to the clothes and not

your holy flesh.

Cocoon and metamorph.  
They'd never recognize  
your face for the wings  
of summer gold and truth.

Rise from the husk of what  
you were, and fly, o child  
of the moon, and find a life  
that holds you, warm and safe

as an old leather jacket.  
Burn your dresses and rise  
from the flames, firefly  
androgyne, and claim yourself.

Never again be a Beatrice.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, "NB", refers to **N** on **B** inary and also to **N** ot **B** eatrice, seekwill's Beelzebub's deadname.


End file.
